hornpilefandomcom-20200215-history
AngelLeijon
Angel Lejion (Chumhandle trollcatCatnip) is a troll cat who now resides on the wandering asteroid the locals have dubbed Hornpile. Angel is 4'5" tall. She is very smal l, and very cute, although different from other trolls. Angel is a troll cat, she has both cat ears and horns (her horns are like Nepeta 's, which closely resemble cat ears. For most of her life she was ridiculed for having both ears and horns. At that point in Anel's life, she soon meets Zekiah , who stands up for her. They become good friends and eventually, Matesprites. But something happened to where they parted from this quadrant. Angel has three stripes of color in her long black hair (Purple, Blue, and Pink.) Though she doesn't remember how, she lost her hand. Everything from her elbow to her fingertips is robotic. Angel begins every line with "]:D <<-- " and ends it with "Mew *purr*. When she speaks/ types, SH3 TYP35 JU5T L1K3 TH15, 4ND SH3 F1ND5 1T V3RY 3NJ0Y48L3. Angel has a serious addiction to catnip and always has a small bag of it in her room at all times. Angel has both multiple personality disorder and bipolar disorder. Her other personalities are Bella and Iris. Bella > It takes a little bit to decode what she says. esh srsul nda messes pu ehr wdors alot. (She slurrs and messes up her words alot). Bella has a strong hate of catnip. She hates it so much that if Angel gets to high on it she breaks her limbs, starting with her legs then a hand. Iris > She talks rather proper, she is very curt when she speaks. Imagining her as British helps make it humorous. She has no real defined quirk except what she ends each line with~ Iris<3. Iris is indifferent about catnip. Iris and Bella (and even Angel), watch and can pick up conversations almost instantly. Though sometimes the personalities tune out whats happening, they still have the conjoined memory. Sometimes, Iris, Angel, and Bella will be busy inside their conjoined mind. Because of this, they have a placeholder personality, who comes out when noone is "out" taking care of Angel's body. This personality is named Jerico. Jerico > is empty of all emotion and feeling. She cannot pick up converstions, or remember what was said prior to her coming out. She is empty. She is not dead or alive, just a thing that talks. she speaks just like this and is h0ll0w. She ends each line with *Lets g0 t0 Jeric0*. Jerico does not understand how others do things such as feel emotion, pain, or sadnees. She will not hesitate to ask if you are feeling an emotion. Sometimes she will ask questions about emotions, though she expresses no real intrest in the topic. To her, Iris, Bella, and Angel are her masters. Jerico is not affected by catnip. Angel's Sgrub Adventure Character was created in the Hornpile memo on Pesterchum. Some information that follows will be directly copied and pasted here and will have minimal edits. DUC= Different Universe Character {DUH} This portion is subject to minor changes Though she doesn't remember much of her world (Unternia) , Angel can still recall most of the adventure. Angel adored her Lusus, Maria Vaton De Goche. She died long before she began to play Sgrub, so she had her creamated. Angel prototyped the kernelsprite with her lusus' ashes, bringing her back to life to a tearful reunion. It was a 18 player game, 9 trolls on a team, including all of the 12 we know plus six (including herself) from her universe. On her team, the grey team, was Karkat, Vriaka, Terezi, Tavros, Sollux, Feferi, Zekiah, and Minekeeka (DUC). Vriska was her server player, and Angel was the last to join so she was Zserver player (who in turn connected to their session Karkat) completeing the chain: Karkat> Terezi> Minekeeka> Tavros> Feferi> Sollux> Vriska> Angel> Zekiah> Karkat Angel's planet, Land of Trees and Horses, she saw for only a few seconds before she was engulfed in a sea of static. After a few moments, the static faded and she was faced with the Land of Giants and Trees (LOGAT). Her dream self had yet to wake up. Which is why, when she died, she went into the afterlife instead of going to her dream self. When she passed, she didn't know, and if she did know, she never entertained it. "Well, My planet was glitched, like your planet had to be created, mine was messed up. It was supposed to be Land of Trees and Horses but it glitched to Land of Giants and Trees. Well I was chatting with one of my teammates and one of the rival players had a problem with me and he had beat me around a good bit. I did nothing but start to bleed to death. Then, a giant came and she was chopping trees. Well here I am, stumbling around leeding out and dying slowly in the forest filled with trees ten times taller than the giants. Well, the giant jumped off a small cliff and the shock on the ground made me fall and hit my head on a rock, and I died. Later, my friends came and got my body. They picked up my dream self from Prospit and took both bodies to the place they were hiding." '-Angel describing how she died to Abella.' After dying, she forgot most of her adventure, including what happened when she died. She appeared on a random street smewhere, where she was captured and kept as a slave for some time. She was maybe 7 sweeps old at the time. They beat her and she always needed permission or an invitation to do something. She was molested because she was different, because of her ears and horns combination. Eventually (aka the week before entering the Hornpile and meeting Abella) she escaped to the streets and someone was kind enough to give her a cooked fish. Afterwards, she somehow found her way into Hornpile, which she made her home. Angel's Life After Sgrub Angel awoke and was enslaved. Then she escaped, and woke up suddenly in an alley, unknown where she really was. She vaguely remembered her entrapment. She wondered for several minuets until she found herself in a room funn of couches and a small cat-troll on the couch. It was here she found out she was dead. After a visit from Abella's "Father", she dissapeard and awakened back with the players in her session as her deam self, where she reached God tier as the Maid of Hope. She changed back to her normal chlothing and returned to the Hornpile, where she had found Abella had fallen, and surprising her with a sudden "N33D 4 H4ND TH3R3?" Category:Trolls Category:Other Species Category:Original characters